The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion's Champion
by joop-pa-pa96
Summary: To protect the sons and daughters on their way, To defend the enemy waiting in lay, A single champion shall arise, And lead the witch to her demise. Follow the four Pevensie Children and Willow Ryder as they battle the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia. And watch the budding romance between The Just King and the Lion's Champion. Edmund/OC
1. Chapter One: Meeting the Pevensies

"What the…"

I was freezing; it was only summer vacation back home. How did I go from my dusty old attic to standing in the middle of a forest in the middle of winter? In my shorts and t-shirt no less!

Stupid Gregory. My moron of an older brother threatened me bodily harm if I so much as touched his precious game station. It wasn't my fault that he put easily spilled liquids near his main consol. All it took was one bump and his game station made sparks and died.

I had climbed into our rarely used attic to hide from him, but the light bulb had burned out. Now here I was in the middle of a snow storm.

Shaking I made my way through the snow and ice to the lamppost. "Good god, where am I?" I felt fear tickle my toes...however that might have just been the cold.

Looking behind me to find my home I saw a warm light. Instantly I felt reassured. I could go back anytime I wanted. Grinning I turned around and twirled around in the snow that fell. "This is the best thing ever!"

"Stop that!"

"That's cold!"

"Lucy!"

I peered through the bushes to find four children about my age. They were having a snowball fight. Well three of them were, the fourth was standing to the side looking quite sullen.

"Ow." The sullen was whined when he got hit in the arm with a snowball. "Stop it.

The eldest boy turned to look at him, "You little lair."

"You didn't believe her either."

"Apologize to Lucy…say you're sorry."

The sullen boy took a half step back when he left threatened, "Alright! I'm sorry."

The little girl, whom I assumed was Lucy, gave a cheeky grin, "That's alright. Some little children don't know when to stop pretending." I could tell that was a jab of some kind. And that's when I fell forward and landed in their mists.

The eldest girl let out a squeak of surprise. "Goodness!"

I then noted their accents. British. "Hi there." I stood up and brushed the snow off my shirt.

"Who are you?" the eldest boy asked.

"I'm Will, Will Ryder." I held out my hand of him to shake. "And you?"

"I'm Peter, Peter Pevensie. And these are my sisters Susan, Lucy, and my brother Edmund," he gestured to each of his siblings as he shook my hand.

I smiled and shivered as I felt the cold come onto me, "Nice to meet you. So…could I ask where I am?"

"You're in Narnia!" Lucy piped up.

I let the name roll about in my head for a few seconds before I said, "Cool."

"You're American," Edmund snipped.

I leaned to the side to see him behind Peter, "Yup. And you're British."

Peter asked, "Yes."

Noticing their cloths I asked myself, _"Is that how all people in England dress?"_

They looked at my cloths. I was wearing jeans and a loose fitting t-shirt. I wasn't exactly dressed for the weather either. I shivered.

"How did you get here?" Lucy asked, "I didn't see you in the wardrobe."

"What's a wardrobe?" I asked testing out the new word. I felt like I had hear it somewhere before, but the meaning of that word was unfamiliar to me.

All four of them looked at each other then back to me.

"Like a cupboard," Susan said.

"Oh," I said understanding a bit better, "Like a closet."

They nodded.

I shivered again. My fingertips were starting to grow severely chilled; I tucked them under my armpits.

"So how's the war for you over there?" Edmund asked.

"_Why should they care?"_ I wondered. Everyone looked at me, expecting an answer, "Umm, I don't know I don't keep up with the news…sorry…"

"I think we should go back," Susan said looking around.

"I don't know how I got here in the first place," I piped up.

Edmund gestured to the area around us, "Shouldn't we at least take a look around?"

"I think, Lucy should decide," Peter said. "She's been here before."

"Ok," I said. "Umm, could I come with you?"

"Sure," Lucy said taking my hand smiling, "I want you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!"

Peter agreed and walked back from where they had come from.

Susan seemed to be the rational one as she said, "We can't go hiking in the snow, dressed like this."

He returned with coats, "No, but I'm sure the professor wouldn't mind us using this. Besides if you think about it _logically_ we wouldn't even be taking them out of the wardrobe." He handed me a coat and I thanked him, sinking into the warmth the coat provided.

"But that's a girl's coat," Edmund complained when he was handed a furry coat.

"I know."


	2. Chapter Two: Mr Tumnus's Home

Lucy chatted all the way about this Mr. Tumnus who was, apparently, a faun. Well, my attic turns into a portal to another world, why not?

However while the other three walked ahead I hung back with Edmund. He seemed to be in a stake of perpetual state of sullenness.

"Hello," I said staying behind the others a bit to walk with Edmund.

"Hi," he replied.

"So…" as we walked together behind the others I surveyed him. I had to admit he was cute, albeit a bit sulking, but still cute. His dark hair contrasted greatly with his pale skin and his eyes were dark brown. However he had a frown on his face. I bet he's look a lot better with a smile instead. "You're Edmund, correct?" I was trying so hard to make conversation, but he wasn't giving me much to go on here.

"Yes."

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

I smiled, "So am I. What do you like to do?"

He didn't answer.

"Umm…sports?" I asked, trying to guess. "Reading? Video games?"

"Video games?"

"Yeah, my brother plays them all the time. In fact he hasn't been able to separate himself from the TV since school let out," I added. "You don't do that?"

He shook his head, still seemingly confused.

"I like the occasional video game myself, but not like my Greg, my brother," I chatted, "I like hunting, my dad takes me every summer. In face we were going to go in the next few days. He had everything set up, but our camp site got stolen by someone else so we're stuck at home for the summer. Kinda sad actually…I was planning on trying out my new crossbow I got for Christmas…"

Edmund said nothing. Only listened to my constant talking.

"You're really quiet," I said.

"Hmm."

"Ah." So he wasn't listening.

There was silence.

"Isn't it cold?"

He didn't respond.

"I have a sixth toe." I said randomly trying to get his attention.

Nothing.

"You know you're kind of cute," I said. "Be a lot cuter if you'd smile more."

That got his attention. He spluttered a, "What?" However I had already walked faster ahead to join the other three.

Lucy was still talking about Mr. Tumnus, "...lots and lots of lovely food, and we'll have lots and lots of..."

Whosever house it was it was in pretty rough shape. The door was bashed in, like there was a violent robbery.

"Lu?" Peter asked. However, Lucy didn't listen to him and instead ran to the house. "Lucy!"

We all followed her, running into the house. Quite ungracefully I slipped over the cracked door.

The house was a mess. It looked like my Aunt Harriet's place after her third husband died and then before she died. Like a hurricane went through and flipped the whole house upside down. Shattered glass…odd smells…

We looked around for a bit. I paused when I found a piece of paper pinned to a beam.

"Look," I whispered taking off what looked to me like an eviction notice. I handed the piece of paper to Peter.

""The Faun Tumnus is hereby charged with High Treason against Her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long Live the Queen."

I felt a cold silver run down my spine.

"All right. Now we really should go back," Susan said with an authoritative voice.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?"

"If he was arrested just for being with a human, I don't think there's much we can do," Susan argued.

"You don't understand, do you? I'm the human! She must have found out he helped me," Lucy cried.

Peter suggested, "Maybe we could call the police."

I pointed out, "These people seem to _be_ the police."

He then turned to Lucy, "Don't worry, Lu. We'll think of something."

"Why?" Edmund asked, "I mean, he's a criminal!"

I was about to open my mouth when something made a 'psst' noise. We looked out the door. All I saw was a robin sitting on branch.

Susan looked at all of us, "Did that bird just "psst" us?"

We all walked outside. As we looked about something rustled the bushes. In a moment of fear I grabbed someone's hand, not looking to see who it was.

That's when something small and brown jumped out of the bushes.

"It... It's a beaver."

Peter held out his hand. Like I saw one of Gregory's girlfriends do when she went hunting with us. Like an idiot, putting her hand out to the animal, trying to approach it. However Peter did this annoying clicking thing with his tongue. "Here, boy." He clicked his tongue, "Here, boy." More clicking. The beaver crawled over to him and just as I thought the beaver would bite him something I never thought would ever happen, happened.

The beaver spoke, "I ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want!

Lucy laughed and even I gave a small chuckle.

"Ahem," Edmund said his face red.

I looked down. Our hands were joined. My cheeks turned slightly pink and I mumbled, "Thanks…" and let go.

"Oh! Sorry," Peter said.

"Lucy Pevensie?" the beaver, whom I dubbed Mr. Beaver, said.

"Yes?"

The beaver held out a handkerchief. She took it.

Lucy examined it in her hand, "Hey, that's the hankie I gave to Mr. Tum-."

"-Tumnus. He got it to me just before they took him. "

"Is he all right?" Lucy asked.

Mr. Beaver looked around and then whispered, "Further in." With that Mr. Beaver began to scurry off with Peter beginning to follow him.

We went to follow him, but Susan stopped Peter, "What you are doing?"

"She's right." Edmund said, "How do we know we can trust him?"

"He said he knows the faun," Peter offered as a defense.

Susan looked exasperated, "He's a beaver. He shouldn't be saying anything!"

I cut in, "So half goat men you believe, but talking animals is a no?"

Mr. Beaver popped his head over the snow drift, "Everything all right?"

"Yes. We were just talking." Peter said turning to the beaver.

"That's better left for safer quarters."

Lucy looked around at our surroundings, "He means the trees."

If there were fauns and talking animals, I wasn't about to be skeptical about trees with minds of their own.

I mean, why not?


	3. Chapter Three: Dinner with the Beavers

Mr. Beaver led us to a cliff that overlooked a frozen river. Vaguely I could make out a small lump in the ice, a dam. "Ah, blimey! Looks like the old girl has got the kettle on. Nice cup o' Rosy Lee."

"It's lovely," Lucy said as we stood on a cliff overlooking the dam

I made a noise of agreement. From where we stood I could see smoke rising from the chimney. That must mean that the place was warm.

"It's merely a trifle. Still plenty to do. Ain't quite finished it yet. It'll look the business when it is, though," Mr. Beaver said as we made our way down the hill to him home.

A female beaver, whom I could only assume was Mr. Beaver's wife, came out of the dam calling out, "Beaver, is that you? I've been worried sick! If I find you've been out with Badger again I... Oh! Well, those aren't badgers. Oh, I never thought I'd live to see this day." She looked to her husband, "Look at my fur. You couldn't give me ten minutes warning?"

"I'd have given a week if I thought it would've helped," Mr. Beaver said with a chuckle. I smiled; they reminded me of my parents, always poking fun at each other lovingly.

"Oh, come inside, and see if we can't get you some food, and some civilized company," she led us inside smiling at us.

"Now, careful. Watch your step," Mr. Beaver warned.

"Excuse the mess. Can't get Mr. Beaver to get out of his chair!"

I was right about the dam. It was warm, cozy, and filled with the most delicious smells. My stomach made a small sound of hunger. All that excitement had stirred up my appetite.

We sat down at a table once we removed out coats. However, Edmund sat to the side, still in a state of perpetual sulk.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?" Peter asked after we had eaten some of Mrs. Beaver's food.

Mr. Beaver replied, "They'll have taken him to the Witch's. You know what they say. There's few that go through them gates that come out again."

I looked to the others. That couldn't be good. "Why?" I asked, "What happens to them. However before my question could be answered Mrs. Beavers dashed over and set a plate on the table.

"Fish 'n' chips!" She then turned to Lucy and said, patting the girl on the arm, "But there is hope, dear. Lots of hope."

Mr. Beaver spat out whatever was in his mug at this, "Oh, yeah, there's a right bit more than hope! Aslan is on the move!"

Aslan. The name made me feel warm and safe. Happy and in a state of awe.

Edmund came out of his rain cloud and walked over to us asking, "Who's Aslan?"

Mr. Beaver laughed, "Who's Aslan? You cheeky little blighter." However his laughing stopped when his wife elbowed him, "What? You don't know, do you?"

"Well, we haven't exactly been here very long," Peter said.

"We just got here," I said

Mr. Beaver started to explain, thinking we'd catch on, "Well, he's only the king of the whole wood. The top geezer. The real King of Narnia!

Edmund walked away, back to his corner.

Mrs. Beaver added, "He's been away for a long while."

"But he's just got back! And he's waitin' for you near the Stone Table!"

"He's waiting for us?" Lucy asked.

Mr. Beaver shouted, "You're blooming joking! They don't even know about the prophecy!"

"Well, then..."

Mr. Beaver began to explain, "Look. Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police, it's all happening because of you!"

"You're blaming us?" Susan asked.

"No! Not blaming. Thanking you!" Mrs. Beaver said smiling.

"There's a prophecy. "When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone,

Sits at Cair Paravel in throne,

The evil time will be over and done." Mr. Beaver recited.

Susan piped up, "You know that doesn't really rhyme."

"Yeah, I know it don't, but you're kinda missin' the point!"

Mrs. Beaver elaborated for her husband, "It has long been foretold that two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia."

"And you think we're the ones?" Peter asked.

"What about me?" I asked, "I may have gotten a C- in Pre-Algebra, but I can do simple math. There's already two boys and two girls. So am I just here by accident?"

"Oh, no, no, no," Mrs. Beaver quickly said, "there is another prophecy about you my dear."

Mr. Beaver quoted, "To protect the sons and daughters on their way,

To defend the enemy waiting in lay,

A single champion shall arise,

And lead the witch to her demise."

"Ok…" I said, "at least that rhymes, but still 'champion'? Not exactly hero material the lot of us." I looked to the three of them, "Sorry guys.

Peter nodded his head, agreeing with me, "Look at us."

"Well you'd better be, 'cause Aslan's already fitted out your army," Mr. Beaver said.

"Our army?" Lucy asked.

Susan said, "Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war."

I raised an eyebrow. War? England was at war? This was news to me, but then again I don't keep up with the news. But why would they be sent away?

"I think you've made a mistake. We're not heroes," Peter said.

Susan added, "We're from Finchley."

"And I'm from Sheridan!"

Mr. Beaver gave a questioning noise, "Hmm?"

Susan stood up, "Thank you for your hospitality. But we really have to go."

Mr. Beaver protested, "No, you can't just leave."

Lucy piped up, "He's right. We have to help Mr. Tumnus."

"It's out of our hands. I'm sorry, but it's time the five of us were getting home. Will can come with us if she'd like. Ed?" Peter looked for his brother, "Ed?" He looked ticked he said to Susan, "I'm gonna kill him. "

"You may not have to." Mr. Beaver said, "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"

I looked around at them, "Guys…"

Lucy explained what had happened the night Edmund had stumbled into Narnia with her. Including how sick he looked when he found her in the woods. The Beavers had only one explanation for this.

"We have to go," I said and pulled my coat on.

The others followed suit and put their jackets on.

I buttoned it, "If he hasn't been gone long I can track him."

"Track him?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, like hunting," I said opening the door; they all gave me questioning looks, "Trust me, I've done this since I was in diapers. Follow me!"

With Mr. Beaver's nose, knowledge of the area and my tracking skills we followed Ed to a snow bank overlooking a castle. However it was too late. Edmund was already entering the castle gates.

"Edmund!" Lucy shouted.

"Shh! They'll hear ya!" Mr. Beaver said trying to shush the young girl.

Peter started down after Edmund, but Mr. Beaver stopped him, practically dragging him to the ground. "No!"

"Get off me!"

"You're playing into her hands."

Mr. Beaver managed to stop Peter.

"We just can't let him go!" Susan argued.

Lucy agreed, "He's our brother!"

"He's the bait! The Witch wants all four of ya!" Mr. Beaver explained.

"Why?"

"To stop the prophecy from coming true! To kill ya!"

Susan then turned on Peter, "This is all your fault."

"My fault?"

"None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!"

"Oh, so you knew this would happen?"

"I didn't know what would happen. Which is why we should have left while we still could!"

Lucy shouted, interrupting her brother and sister's argument, "Stop it! This isn't going to help Edmund."

Mr. Beaver agreed, "She's right. Only Aslan can save your brother now."

"Then take us to him," Peter said.

As the three of them left to go back to the dam I asked Mr. Beaver, "I don't have to be alive do I?"

"Hmm?"

I turned to him, a plan formulating in my mind. "For the prophecy to come true, I don't have to be alive. They do."

Mr. Beaver approached me, "What are you thinking of doing?"

"I'll go and protect Edmund, but promise me that you'll watch over the other three?"

"With my life."

I gave him an awkward hug and then ran to the castle.

If Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy were meant to be kings and queens then surly I could help protect them.


	4. Chapter Four: The Witch's Prisoner

As I approached the castle I had to stop myself once or twice to remind myself why I was doing this. Why was I walking myself into the home of the "enemy" you ask?

Edmund.

The castle gates opened and I entered. However I didn't get very far before a large wolf jumped out in front of me.

"State your name stranger!" it growled.

I froze. The wolf circled me, sniffing me occasionally to identify me. "W-Will…" I gulped and tried to speak steadily in order to calm my nerves, "W-what's your name?"

"Brenx," he growled still sniffing me.

"Nice name," I mumbled.

"You," he growled and sniffed me again, "you're a daughter of eve."

I gulped, "I-I guess, that phrase seems to be a lot different here than back home..."

He gave a menacing cackle, "Come with me."

Brenx led me into the castle. As we walked in I saw statues, however most my attention was focused on Brenx in case he decided I might taste good. He led me into a large room that seemed to be made of ice itself.

And there on a throne sat a woman that seemed to be beautiful, I say seemed because in my heart I could tell that her beauty was only superficial.

The witch stood and seemed to smile, but that smile held no hint of goodness in it for I saw only malice and evil in it, "Two out of two isn't bad. Tell me, which one are you?"

"Umm," while her face was flawless I saw evil in her eyes. She was greedy and lusted for power. And she would stop at nothing to get it. I could see why the beavers were afraid of her. "I'm not the daughter of eve you're looking for?"

She surveyed me with cold eyes. "No…no you're not…you're not one of Edmund's sisters…"

I gulped and nodded my head slowly.

She surveyed me then glowered, "No…" she coldly said and turned on her henchman. I could see her piecing me together into the picture in her mind. "You bring me the Protector?" With a scream she hit the wolf with her scepter.

"Well that title is still up for debate," I said, using comedy to keep myself from shaking with fear.

"You'll join him soon," she hissed. "Maugrim, take this failure away." The wolf was dragged to the dungeons. "And take the Protector with you. I have no use for her."

With a jab at my legs I was pushed forward to the dungeons. Where I could only hope Edmund was too.

And he was. I found him chained by his leg to a wall. The door opened and I was shoved in the same cell with him.

"Will?"

I was shoved in and I hit my face on the ice, "Oww…" I lifted my head. "Hey, there you are!" I crawled over to him and touched his face. "Wow, you are cold." I pulled off my jacket, shivering at the loss of heat, and put it around his shoulders. "So how you've been?"

"What are you doing here?" He gave me a look that told me that he thought I was an idiot, "You're not here to rescue me are you?"

Looking around I replied, "Kind of… but it seems we both need a bit of rescuing don't we?"

"I can't believe I trusted her." I let him wallow in self pity a bit. "I betrayed Peter, Susan, and Lucy to her. She's going to kill them…this is all my fault," he moaned.

"Yeah it is."

He gave me a look that told me he was not expecting me to agree with him.

"It's true, and you said it not me, what is with you?" I sat down next to him, "Ever since I met you, you've been sulky. Always frowning and arguing. You can't always be like this."

"Nothing," he mumbled.

I rolled my eyes, "There's always something."

"Peter, I guess," Edmund mumbled.

"Why?"

"He's just…just a…-."

I finished, "A big brother." He looked at me, "I have one too. They're a pain in the neck. Bossy, pushy, hit on your older friends, and chase off your boyfriends. Well the last two don't apply to you, but you see my point."

"What is your point?"

"Under all of that annoying crap, he loves you," I said, "he doesn't always show it well and you don't always understand why he's such a pain in the rear, but he does." I felt tears come to my eyes when I thought of Greg.

"You miss him," Edmund said putting his arm around my shoulder to comfort me.

I sniffed, "No." But I did. Here I was; the prisoner of some witch queen in another world all by myself. And somewhere back in 2013 Wyoming Greg is either still angry at me or worried that he hasn't found me yet.

Once my tears stopped and my breathing became normal again I

"Thanks, Edmund."

"No problem," he said and we sat there for a while until he said, "Call me Ed."

"Ed?"

He nodded and gave me a smile, "Yeah."

I laughed, "I was right!"

"About what?"

"You do look cuter with a smile," I slapped my hand over my mouth.

Edmund looked at me. "What?"

"Nothing!"

"No, what did you say?"

I turned, my cheeks burning; I mentally slapped myself for my stupid mouth.

Edmund pulled me around to face him, "What did you say?"

Taking a deep breath I came up with, "How about a compromise? I'll tell you a secret and you don't ask about what I said again?"

"Alright…"

"Willow."

Ed looked confused, "Hmm?"

Taking another deep breath I elaborated, "My name. It's Willow Janice Ryder. There now you know my terrible secret. Feel free to poke fun."

"No…no…it's a nice name," he said.

"Thanks," I gave him a light punch on the shoulder, "you're a good friend…"

"That's what we are now? Friends?"

I thought about it, "Yeah, I guess."

He held out his hand for me to shake, "Friends then."

"Friends."

Our moment of peace was interrupted by a dwarf. "Get up!" he ordered and marched us outside.

We passed by stone statues…I could only guess by their expressions that they weren't bought from a local Wal-Mart. My suspicions were proven to be correct when I saw a stone wolf that looked like Brenx. I held onto Ed's hand in fear.

Ed squeezed my hand back.

"When you're ready, Son of Adam…protector…" the witch said from her sleigh harnessed to six white reindeer.

The dwarf however seemed to actually be in a hurry as he pushed us forward using his whip. Ed and I sat at the witch's feet. Huddled together he still held my hand. She glared down at us as if we were vermin.

The dwarf whipped the reindeer into a start shouting, "Yah! Yah! Yah!"


	5. Chapter Five: Hunt for the Pevensies

We sat in the sleigh for what seemed like hours. Too afraid to talk Ed and I sat in silence. The witch would look at us with an evil glint in her eye, but she never seemed to be planning so I felt like we were safe for now.

For a few moments we stopped and I feared we'd have to get out and walk. The snow was melting.

The sun came out and warmed my face. I sighed, however swiftly that moment of peace and warmth was replaced with a swift kick in the side from the witch. She glared at me.

Soon the warm weather stilled the sleigh as the snow had melted and we could go no further.

"It's so warm out." The dwarf said almost shedding his coat. However with one angry glare from the witch he cowered under her gaze, "I'll go and check the sleigh."

Wolves approached us, one of them carrying a fox in its mouth.

"Your Majesty. We found the traitor. He was rallying your enemies near the Shuddering Woods," the wolf threw the fox in front of the witch.

The witch turned to the fox that lay on the ground, struggling to get up, "Ah. Nice of you to drop in. You were so helpful to my wolves last night. Perhaps you can help me now."

"Forgive me, Your Majesty," the fox said struggling to get up.

"Oh, don't waste my time with flattery. "

The fox looked up at the witch, "Not to seem rude, but I wasn't actually talking to you." He looked to Edmund and Edmund looked to me. I gave him a shrug.

She looked to us and then back to the fox. Twirling her wand in her hand she asked, "Where are the humans headed?

The fox didn't answer her.

The witch raised her wand to attack the fox. Most likely turn him to stone.

"Wait! No! Don't. The beaver said something about the Stone Table, and that Aslan had an army there!" Edmund shouted in an attempt to save the fox. However the look on his face showed me that he realized he had just betrayed his siblings again.

"An army? Thank you, Edmund. I'm glad that this creature got to see some honesty... ...before he dies!" With that the witch turned the fox to stone. I shut my eyes unable to look.

"No!" Ed screamed.

I felt Edmund get ripped my hand. When I opened my eyes I saw the witch standing over him, her wand poised. "No!" I raced to a spot between the witch and Edmund. Using my body as a shield. "Leave him alone," I glared.

For a moment the witch almost looked scared. However whatever was there was gone as she spoke to Ed, "Think about whose side you're on, Edmund. Mine..." She gestured to the stone fox, "...or theirs?"

I engaged her in a stare down. Refusing to back down for several seconds I felt brave. However it didn't last long and I turned to Edmund to see if he was alright.

"Go on ahead. Gather the faithful. If it's a war Aslan wants...it's a war he shall get!"

"Ed…" I put my hand on his shoulder, "are you alright?"

He didn't answer me, "I'm awful…I'm a terrible person." I felt him begin to cry.

"No…no you're not," I said holding him, "Don't worry. It's going to be alright."

"No…" he shook his head as I held him. "No it's not…"

I said, "You did the wrong thing for the right reasons. That has to count for something…you didn't know that she would turn him to stone anyway. You were trying to help."

Ed said nothing, only sat there, beating himself over his betrayal and failure.

The witch ordered us to follow her. We did as the dwarf held a knife to our backs and hit us with the whip when we stopped walking. I held onto Edmund's hand, not letting go as I glared at the back of the witch.

Soon I fell into a trance. My mind blank, I just kept walking and holding Ed's hand. I didn't even register the stone in front of my foot. And as a result I fell on my face.

"Get moving!"

"Stop!" Edmund protested however that only earned him a strike with the whip.

I snapped out of it and looked up.

He helped me up and let me lean on him. I hadn't got any sleep last night, but then again neither did he.

"Get moving!" the dwarf snapped.

We walked for what seemed like hours, and in fact it was. This time I stayed alert. I either watched the witch's back or I focused in the ground in front of me.

After all of that we got to the camp.

I had fallen asleep a few minutes after they tied Ed and me up to a tree. However a smooth warm voice in my mind woke me up.

_"Awake protector of the king…Awake…" _a soothing voice called to me in my mind. My eyes slowly opened.

Ed was gagged. I looked over at him lazily; sleep still heavy on my eyes. Under the ropes I found his hand and squeezed, "You alright?" I asked quietly.

He nodded.

Trying to crack my neck and failing I nodded, "Good."

"Look at the little girl trying to be a hero," the dwarf taunted. "You walked right into my mistress's hand and for what? You can't even escape yourself." He laughed.

Edmund gave me a look.

I ignored it.

"What a foolish protector, a stupid choice of she cannot even protect herself!" The dwarf slashed my cheek with the knife.

Ed screamed from behind his gag as blood dripped down my neck.

As the dwarf made way to hurt Ed a horn blasted and a centaur galloped in.

A rescue.

We were quickly untied.

"I am Oreius," he centaur said, "Come." He pulled me up onto his back. I couldn't see where Edmund had gone, but I knew that he was safe and I held on for dear life as Oreius and the rest of the party rode out of the witch's camp.


	6. Chapter Six: Aslan's Forgiveness

The ride back wasn't far. Whether it was the amazing speed of our rescuers or the fact that I was half asleep and so close to falling off Orieus's back as we made our way back, I didn't know. Several times Orieus had to reach back and steady me as I was ready to fall to the ground due to sleep deprivation and relief that we were finally being rescued from the witch.

It was in the early hours of the morning when we arrived at Aslan's camp Oreius brought us straight to Aslan himself.

He, Aslan I mean, was so magnificent, and frightening, and beautiful that I couldn't stand, I fell to my knees. His mane was golden sunlight and in all my days I would never forget the sound of his voice. Like that of the waves crashing against rocks, but at the same time as gentle as a dove. I felt warm right down to my toes and all the aches and pains of my body seemed to melt away.

"Rise, Willow, Daughter of Eve," Aslan spoke, "Rise, Edmund, Son of Adam…"

We rose.

Aslan nodded to Oreius and the centaur left us. The great lion turned and walked away. We followed him.

For the rest of my life I would hold the secret of what Aslan said to Edmund that day. I knew those words weren't meant for me, I was just privileged to be there as they were spoken. However I have no problem sharing what Aslan said to me.

"You have done well, protector of the king," Aslan said.

I couldn't smile. I didn't feel as though I did well. "I-I don't feel like I did…"

Aslan walked up to me, I could feel his breath on my skin. Warm and calming. Almost instantly all the anxieties I felt were gone. "You did well." He affirmed. "You have protected Edmund to the best of your ability and knowledge and you have forged a strong friendship.

Smiling I took Ed's hand in mine. Ed blushed.

"Edmund! Will!" a voice called out. Lucy

We turned to see the others were there too. Edmund looked back to Aslan. With a nod from him we walked down the hill to join the others.

"What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past." Aslan spoke to the others and then walked away.

"Hello," Edmund said, not sure how his family would react to him.

Lucy walked forward and hugged him.

Then Susan did too. "Are you all right?"

"Will!" Lucy smiled and hugged me as well. Susan then embraced me.

"I'm a little tired," Ed said.

Peter said, "Get some sleep. And Edmund...try not to wander off." Edmund left smiling. "Will."

"Peter."

He clapped me on the back, "Nice to have you back."

"Nice to be back," I said wincing a bit as the soreness of my body came back to the forefront of my mind.

"Will, you look awful," Susan said. "You could do well with a bit of washing up. Lu?"

A feeling of mild dread came over me.

"Umm, guys this isn't going to be a makeover by any chance is it?"

Susan and Lucy half dragged me off to their tent, "Trust us," Lucy said.

"Guys? Peter, help me, I have a bad feeling about this!"

"Relax, Will, this'll be fun," Susan said pulling me into the tent.

Peter chuckled as his sisters dragged me away to my "doom".

For what seemed like hours they toyed with my hair, washed me up, and had me try on clothes.

This reminded me why I didn't have a lot of girl friends back home. Most of them were into this kind of thing. It may have been worse back home because the style of clothes were skimpy.

My hair was still short, but the gel wasn't there so it fell to my shoulders in a sort of wave I never saw anymore. I felt clean in the new green dress they put me in.

"There, done," Susan said admiring their work.

"You look beautiful," Lucy said staring at me.

"Really?"

Susan handed me a mirror, "Look." She smiled.

I wasn't as gorgeous as Susan, I never would be, but I was fairly pretty at least.

They led me outside for breakfast.

Edmund had washed up too and was looking a lot better. I fidgeted with my dress sleeve.

"Ed, look," Susan said calling attention to us.

Ed took one look at me and almost choked on his food.

I frowned and stopped fiddling with my dress as he tried to clear his throat of the food he almost breathed in. "Alright, that's it. I'm changing." I tried to leave but Susan and Lucy pulled me back and to the table where I sat down.

"No! No...you look great."

"Thanks," I said quietly and looked at my food.

Ed started shoveling food back into his mouth. I ate just as fast, although with a little more manners.

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed," Lucy joked.

"I'm sure they'll pack something up for the journey back," Peter said walking over to us.

"We're going home?" Susan asked.

Peter sat down next to me, "You are. I promised Mum I'd keep you three safe and Will shouldn't be fighting either. But it doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help

Lucy protested, "But they need us. All _five_ of us."

"Lucy, it's too dangerous. You almost drowned! Edmund was almost killed!"

"Which is why we have to stay," Edmund said.

We all looked to him.

"I've seen what the White Witch can do. And I've helped her do it. And we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it."

I held Edmund's hand. Telling him through my actions that I knew it wasn't his fault. Well…not entirely anyway.

Susan stood, "Well, I suppose that's it then."

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

"To get in some practice."

I shoved a piece of toast into my mouth and shouted, getting up, "Wait for me!"

Lucy followed us.

Susan got me a bow and a few arrows for practicing.

"Like this," I said after she hit the outermost ring. I adjusted her stance slightly and moved her bow. "Now try."

She hit dead near the middle. "How do you know all of this?"

I knocked an arrow and prepared to shoot, "My dad. We like to hunt every summer. I've been doing this since I was a kid." I hit the target near Susan's arrow.

Lucy smiled and threw a knife at the target. Hitting it dead in the middle.

Lucy and I laughed at Susan's expression.

Behind us rode in Peter and Edmund. Ed on a brown horse and Peter on a white unicorn. They were practicing their swordplay on horseback.

"Come on, Ed! Sword point up, like Oreius showed us."

"En garde!"

"Now block."

"Hey!"

I smiled as I watched Ed try and fight while riding.

"Someone fancies Edmund," Lucy said just loud enough for me to hear it.

My ears heated up and I turned to her.

"I think you're right Lu, look she's blushing!"

"Th-that's not funny," I blushed, stuttering over my words.

They continued to laugh and tease me at my "fancy", however stopped when Mrs. Beaver came running up to us. "Susan! Lucy! Will!"

We turned our attention to her. "What is it?" I asked.

Mrs. Beaver's breath was heavy, "The Witch…she's on her way here…"

I looked to Susan and Lucy; one wouldn't have to guess as to what she wanted.

Ed.


	7. Chapter Seven: Deal or No Deal

Everyone in the army had gathered at the center of the camp, not only the soldiers but even some of the women who were taking care of the soldiers, children who had come to see the great lion and the future kings and queens.

It made me sick as the witch paraded in with her followers carrying her on a lift. In front of her, her personal dwarf was spewing nonsense.

"Bow to Jadis, the Queen of Narnia!" The dwarf shouted. "Kneel for the Empress of the Lone Islands!" The disgusting thing continued spouting out nonsense as he preceded the witch. "And all between and beyond!"

Some of the crowd shouted back that they should "leave" and that they "weren't wanted here". I couldn't agree more. Even in the sunlight the members of her army still looked menacing and nasty. Giant, furry minotaurs. Colossus ogres (and not the funny Shrek kind) with great mean ugly faces and odd smells I could smell from where I stood with the others from Aslan's followers. There were even cyclopses that, even with their one eye, seemed to be looking at you all the time.

However I could tell that she was losing her power. Her crown was melting into nothing, while she tried to hold a regal disposition, it was slipping. It was only a matter of time before she snapped or died. Personally I preferred the latter, I think everyone did. And her dress that was once white like the snow was turning gray and dirty, like her snow that was melting away.

The Cyclopes set her down a few yards from Aslan. She stood and walked towards the great lion.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan," she said in a cool steady voice. I wasn't sure how she was doing it. Standing on her feet I mean.

A gasp seemed to take hold over the crowd.

"His offense was not against you," Aslan said evenly.

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?"

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch." Aslan nearly growled, "I was there when it was written."

The White Witch seemed to think that she had won as she said, "Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property."

"Try and take him then!" Peter said drawing his sword and stepping forward. I knocked an arrow and prepared to fire.

The Witch laughed, "Do you think that mere force will deny me my rights...little King…_protector_? Aslan knows that unless I have blood, as the law demands," She smiled and in a grand voice spoke, "all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water." She turned then the point to Ed, "That boy will die on the Stone Table...as is tradition. You dare not refuse me."

The crowd began to be taken over in hushed mummers.

"Enough. I shall talk with you alone," Aslan said. The witch walked forward to join Aslan in conference.

It was odd to see the two beings stand so close to each other.

Aslan who had his golden warmth that seemed to make everything brighter.

And then there was the witch with her cold beauty and evil heart. They contrasted each other so much. Both went into Aslan's tent to talk in privet.

Eventually we sat as the waiting grew on.

Edmund picked at the grass in nervous anger.

"If anything can be done," Mrs. Beaver said to Edmund, "Aslan will think of it."

"Yes," Lucy said. "I'm sure of it."

I nodded and said quietly, "It'll be alright Ed."

Ed took my hand and held it. This seemed to become a habit of ours in our time together. Whenever one was scared or in pain we'd hold each other's hand in support. I didn't even realize he had taken my hand until I glanced at the others.

Peter was watching the tent with a thoughtful expression.

Lucy and Susan gave me knowing smiles.

I blushed and looked away.

Even though my gaze had been adverted I could still practically hear their smiles and a even a few times they let out soft giggles.

After what seemed like hours of waiting, finally their little "meeting" was over. We stood at attention to hear the news.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood," Aslan announced.

The crowd cheered.

I hugged Ed as he breathed a sigh of relief. "See," I whispered.

"How will I know your promise will be kept?" the witch asked standing in front of her chair, ruining our moment of happiness.

Aslan roared in response, the sound was great and terrible. I knew that if I was the witch I would have fainted. I could tell the witch's followers were frightened as they all seemed to take a protective step back from the great lion.

However, while the witch seemed to be slightly feared of Aslan, she merely sat down suddenly and motioned to leave. I was sure that I wasn't the only one to notice that they seemed to leave more quickly than they arrived.

The crowd cheered party because the white witch and her followers were making their retreat out of the camp and partly because Aslan had saved Edmund's life and the prophecy of the witch's end could come about now.

However I had a feeling that the price of Ed's life wasn't cheap.

"Susan," I looked to her before she left.

"Hmm?"

I looked around to make sure no one was intentionally listening in, "What do you think Aslan promised the witch in exchange for Ed's life?"

She gave me a worried expression, but didn't answer. She didn't have to. I knew we were both thinking the same thing.

Aslan must have given up something very precious to the witch. What else could he give her that was the equivalent of stopping the prophecy from coming true, if it wasn't Edmund's death? I didn't know, however, I had a feeling that we were about to find out very, very soon.


	8. Chapter Eight: Gone, Gone, and Gone

"Are you alright Will?" Lucy asked as we tucked into bed, after changing into our night things. "You look like something's bothering."

I shrugged, "I just have a bad feeling about tomorrow. Like I do when I remember I have a test the next morning and I realize I didn't study at all." I looked to the girls, "Only, like, ten times worse."

"Oh, I know the feeling…" Lucy said and bounced into her bed agreeing with me. "It's the worst sort of feeling, isn't it?"

Susan nodded, only she climbed into bed like a lady, "I never thought that we'd ever have to get involved with another war though."

Making some noise of agreement I sat on the bed, my knees folded to my chest as I was amerced in deep thought. It took me a minute to process what she had said. "Another war?" I turned to look at Susan and Lucy.

But the two of them were already lying down, seemingly asleep. That seemed a bit fast. However, sighing, I did the same and slipping into a troubled sleep.

_In my mind's eye I saw, what maybe, the most troubling and telling dream I had ever had. It was Aslan…he was walking with Susan and Lucy by his side. He looked sad, his great mouth down turned. Susan and Lucy had their hands on his mane in a sort of comforting gesture._

_They stopped, Aslan moved his mouth. Speaking to Susan and Lucy._

_Susan and Lucy removed their hands from his mane and hid behind a bush as Aslan went ahead._

_There was light up ahead, but it wasn't daylight. It was the light of torches._

_The Witch and her followers. Why was Aslan there?_

_They were cheering. Their ugly howling and screeching voices called for Aslan's blood. Nasty parrot mouthed hags, sneering black haired dwarves, and other creatures almost too horrible to describe. They advanced on him, binding his paws and muzzling him. _

_Why was he letting them do that? He could easily snap their limbs off with one movement of his great jaws. They were then shaving his mane. _

_Golden locks of fur fell to the ground. _

_The monsters of the witch's army laughed as they continued to humiliate Aslan._

_Evilly her minions pulled Aslan with not real care or respect to the stone table. The witch was talking to him. I couldn't hear her…but whatever she said must have been nasty and cruel for I could not imagine anything else coming from such a devilishly malicious woman._

_She raised her hands, holding something that shined in the torchlight. The witch had a knife!_

I sat up quickly breathing heavily as I tried to clear the awful dream from my mind. My body covered in a thin layer of sweat. Looking around frantically I saw that Susan and Lucy were gone. A cool breeze flowed into the tent, petals forming the body of a young woman.

Quickly I drew a knife from under my pillow.

"Do not be alarmed, young protector," the woman said, "I bring grave news from the queens…they followed Aslan in the dead of night to the stone table. On which the White Witch slew him in order to save the Son of Adam named Edmund."

My dream was real…Aslan was dead.

I threw on some pants and ran out to find Peter and Edmund approaching my tent.

"Where are the girls?" Peter asked.

"They're gone." I said in a sort of panic, "Their beds are empty and I didn't even hear them leave."

We looked about for a second, "Aslan." Peter said and we ran to the lion's tent.

Edmund, Oreius the centaur and captain of the army, and I waited outside the tent while Peter went in to find Aslan.

A few seconds later he came out, "She's right. He's gone."

We stood around a table on which sat a map of Narnia, waiting for someone to say something.

"Then you'll have to lead us." Edmund said.

Peter didn't look up.

"Peter, there's an army…whole country that needs you to take the lead," I said.

"I can't…"

"Aslan believed you could. And so do I," Edmund said, trying to help Peter make this hard decision.

"Me too."

Oreius then said, "The Witch's army is nearing, sire. What are your orders?"

Peter looked from me to Edmund and then back to the map.

"We go to war."

Instantly it felt like the whole camp came alive.

Some of the faun women helped me dress in more appropriate attire than the loose blue nightgown I had been running around the camp in earlier that morning. I wore pants this time, as we were going into battle and it would be easier to move in, and armor.

"Will, you and Edmund will stand with the archers," Peter ordered me, "wait for the signal and then fire." He continued to dish out orders under the guidance of Oreius, who gave him a few pointers on how to conduct a battle.

I nodded, grim faced, as we rode into battle.

Although I had never been in a war or fought in battle my stomach tied itself in knots as I pictured what we were going. I had heard firsthand accounts from seniors at the veteran's center, history, and even those documentaries mom made Greg and I watch on occasion. All our lives, everything Aslan stood for was all on the line in this battle and it all hinged in Peter.

I don't know who in the whole of Narnia, or our world for that matter, would envy Peter in his position right now. Not me, that's for sure.


	9. Chapter Nine: The Battle of Beruna

It was like a scene from a history book.

However in history books they never tell you how long you have to stand on some random cliff waiting for the enemy to show up. History books never tell you that chainmail armor is not only heavy, it's hot. I felt like I needed sponges under my armpits or I would drown in my own sweat.

Over top my armor and chainmail I wore the golden lion on red background on my front. I now knew how the British felt in their uniforms, sticking out like a sore thumb, the perfect target. But then again we were on a flat open surface, didn't leave much room to hide.

"You alright?" Ed asked looking at me as I moved oddly.

"Fine," I grumbled, "just that this armor feels weird."

He gave a soft chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I asked tugging the best I could at the neck of my chainmail.

"Nothing." His face turned serious. "Promise me something…"

"What?"

"Don't get yourself killed."

I shook my head with a smile, "That's what I'm supposed to say. I'm the protector remember?"

He took my hand. "Willow…" without any warning he leaned forward and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. His lips were warm and soft.

It felt nice.

We broke and I saw that his face was red. "Be safe."

"You too," I said and turned, my face hot.

A few of the other soldiers gave us knowing smiles. I felt so embarrassed.

Faintly I could see tiny black dots on the horizon.

"Are you ready?" Edmund asked as black dots appeared over the horizon.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I whispered and knocked an arrow on fire.

The witch had arrived.

Ed drew his sword.

Eagles dropped rocks on the enemy. As they did so they were being shot out of the sky by archers from the enemy.

Peter and the men at the front waited until the witch's army made its way across the field, and then they charged full forward.

With that the battle of Beruna had begun.

The battle wasn't what you'd expect. From where I stood I could see it all. The confusion, the fighting, the deaths. It wasn't all clean and neat like in a video game. This was real. Animals and creatures alike were dying, fighting for their freedom.

I closed my eyes for a second. An overwhelming sense of peace and bravery came over me.

"Fire!" Edmund ordered and I took the shot. Firing the arrow into the sky.

The arrow burst into flames and turned into a phoenix which set itself on fire and created a wall between our troops and the witch's forces.

"Yes!" Mr. Beaver said.

"Well done, Will."

I smiled.

However our small victory was short lived. With her magic the witch blasted our firewall and the enemy pushed on.

The horn sounded.

"That's the signal! Come on!" Mr. Beaver urged. We followed him to a place closer to the battle, where we could fire our arrows and fight alongside the rest of the army.

I fired as many arrows as I could into the enemy. Just as I hit my last arrow I saw Peter's unicorn go down, he fell to the ground and laid there in a daze.

"Peter!"

Oreius and a rhino ran to Peter's defense. The rhino fell and Oreius was turned to stone by the witch.

Edmund and I drew our swords and ran down into the thick of the battle. Slowly making our way to Peter.

The witch was making her way to Peter, just as we did.

"Edmund! Will! There's too many! Get out of here! Get the girls and get them home!" Peter ordered.

"You heard him! Let's go!" with that Mr. Beaver started to drag us away. Ed stopped, "Peter said get out of here!"

"Peter's not king yet," Ed snapped and ran down to fight the witch.

I turned and ran after him, but was halted by a minotaur. It fell with a groan. Ed was already far ahead, he jumped next to the witch and smashed her wand in half with his sword. Stopping her magic. In that instant the witch used Ed's moment of breath to stab him in the side.

"Edmund!" I shouted as Edmund collapsed.

Then I heard something. A low roar that was getting louder. I turned.

Aslan, standing on the cliff, was roaring at the battle.

I could see pure fear flash through the witch's face. She was paler than normal.

She seemed to speak, but I couldn't hear her.

Peter used her moment of shock to try and get the upper hand, but it wasn't enough.

But she tripped him and pinned him to the ground, just when she was about to kill him Aslan had leapt onto her and killed her.

Aslan turned to us, "It is finished."

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. The battle was finished. Susan and Lucy ran to embrace Peter.

But my mind was on one thing. I ran to find Edmund. "Ed!" I cried and knelt next to him and removed his helmet. His breathing was uneven and we felt cold. "Ed…"

"W-Will," he gasped.

"Ed…" I felt tears forming in my eyes. "It's going to be ok. I promise."

A laugh came from behind me. The dwarf with his ax raised, was hobbling over to try and finish us. With one smooth movement I sliced his head off.

"Edmund!" Susan shouted and all three of them ran to us. Aslan trailing behind them.

Edmund was gasping for air. I looked to Lucy, she was pulling out the cordial she got from Father Christmas and put a single drop on his lip. Instantly it seemed to work as Edmund's color changed and his breathing evened out. His eyes opened

Peter pulled his brother up for a hug. "When are you gonna learn to do as you're told?"

His sisters embraced him and we all laughed for happiness.

Lucy got up to heal the others and Aslan healed the stoned. Once they were gone I glared at Edmund.

"Will I-."

"You idiot!" I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in for an impulsive kiss. We broke and I felt slightly embarrassed, but I continued rebuking him, "Don't you ever do that again!"

I hardly noticed Peter and Susan chuckling and giving each other knowing looks as I felt tears run down my cheeks.

Wiping tears from my eyes he pulled me in for a hug. "Oh, Willow…" he laughed quietly, running his fingers through my short dark hair.


	10. Chapter Ten: Kings, Queens, and Champion

I smiled. Cair Paravel. It was a beautiful white castle by the sea. Once the battle was over the parties never seemed to end, only change locations as we made our way to this place. But we had finally made it to Cair Paravel. The moment so many had waited for was happening. The coronation of the four kings and queens.

The four of them walked up the aisle with Aslan to where all of their thrones were. Each dressed in beautiful garments that displayed their new stations.

Peter wore blues and golds. Golden cape and pants with a gold emblem on his dark blue shirt.

Susan in a beautiful light blue dress and dark blue cape.

Edmund wore mostly silver with a little bit of blue and the little blue he did wear was light as well.

And then there was Lucy, her dress was such a light tint of blue that it almost appeared silver. It contrasted greatly with her red cape.

But me? I was forced into a dark blue dress that hugged me in all the wrong places. Like my ribcage…and since Susan had insisted on doing my hair, it was curled and pinned in certain places it give it the appearance of being longer.

The four then sat down on the four thrones, each carved with a certain symbol overhead..

"To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant," Aslan said

Mr. Tumnus walked up and placed a crown on Lucy's head.

"To the great Western Wood, King Edmund the Just."

A crown was placed on Edmund's head. He smiled at me and I back at him.

"To the radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan, the Gentle."

Susan looked perfect as the crown was set on her head.

Aslan, with a great voice then said, "And to the clear Northern Sky, I give you King Peter, the Magnificent."

Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy stood. "Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens."

The crowd cheered.

"And for her bravery in the face of evil," Aslan spoke, "I call Willow Ryder." The newly crowned king and queens looked at each other. I walked forward and knelt before the lion. He placed his great paws on my shoulder,"

Aslanlooked at me and I back at him.

Edmund smiled at me, knowing my name.

I walked forward and knelt before Peter. "I knight you, Lady Champion Willow of the Order of the Lion."

I stood.

The crowd erupted in a final cheer.

As the party began I noticed Aslan began to leave. With a sad smile I watch him. He must be leaving.

_"Come…daughter of eve_,_"_ his great gentle voice echoed in my mind. What else could I do? I followed him out. We walked along the beach in silence. It was so beautiful here. Aslan stopped. "Tell me what troubles you daughter of eve?"

"Edmund, Aslan…"

Aslan waited for me to speak.

"We're only thirteen," I said quietly, "but I feel things for him. I'm not sure if it's just a crush or love or I ate something weird."

Aslan chuckled deeply, "You are growing up."

I nodded. "I think anyway." Biting my lower lip I asked, "Aslan what do I do? I love Edmund, but I have this feeling like we're going to feel pressured to do something we're not ready for. Like dating or kissing or…" I gasped, "marriage."

"You need not worry, daughter of eve," Aslan spoke gently.

Sighing I tried not to, but I couldn't.

Aslan spoke, "There are quests I wish you to complete. After which you will be ready to face Edmund."

With that the great lion left me on the beach. I walked back to the party.

"Will!" Edmund called and ran to her, "Where's Aslan?"

I shrugged, "I think he left."

Ed smiled, "Come, let's dance."

"Alright."

Gently he placed a hand on my waist as my mirrored hand went to his shoulder. He clasped our other hands together and moved in time with the music. As we danced I could feel their stares. A few people talking amongst themselves while staring at us and giggled.

I've been to middle school. I know when people are talking about me while I'm standing there.

A few women giggled as if thinking about something cute.

However Edmund and I continued to danced the night away.

I savored the moment, knowing that the in the wee hours of the morning I could leave. Making a cowardly escape into the night, avoiding my problems like the child I still was.

_Dear Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy_

_Aslan has called me to do tasks for him in the South and West. I shall return when Aslan wills it. I will miss you greatly and I apologize that I was not able to bid you farewell in person. But I hate goodbyes and with Aslan as my guide I doubt that this is truly goodbye, but merely a 'see you later'._

_Peter, I do not doubt that I will hear of great things from you. Stories that will reach even the furthest countries that I might visit. I cannot wait to hear of what you accomplish._

_Susan, be wary of suitors. I have a feeling that with your beauty and allure that they will bring you trouble one day._

_Lucy, I cannot wait to see the lovely person you will become. By the lion I am sure that you will become a brave cunning woman by the time I return._

_And Ed…I am sorry I couldn't say my farewell to you in person. I truly wanted to say these things to, especially, you face to face, but I most likely would not have remembered it as clearly. There is so much I wished to say, but never had the time to say it. I suppose I will just have to tell you when I return to Cair Paravel from wherever Aslan sends me._

_With all my love,_

_Willow_


End file.
